


Sold To Kaoru Seta

by hunni_bbq



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunni_bbq/pseuds/hunni_bbq
Summary: pov: you get sold to kaoru seta
Relationships: kaoru seta/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sold To Kaoru Seta

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name  
> E/C = eye color  
> H/C = hair color

“Y/N!” My mom called out. I quickly brushed my hair, looking into my mirror. My H/C locks covered the side of my face, my E/C eyes looked back at me.

“Coming!” I yell back at her, stumbling down the stairs.

“Y/N, you know, ever since your dad left, we’ve been having money problems,” Mom said, tears forming in her eyes, “I had to sell you, Y/N.”

_WHAT? MY MOM JUST SOLD ME. HOW DARE SHE???_ But, I kept my calm.

“To who..?” I asked. Her head turned towards the door, there was Kaoru Seta.

“Hello, my little kitten,” THE Kaoru Seta said!! Kaoru Seta, the guitarist of “Hello Happy World!” was in my home! And I was getting sold to her!!

“Your bags have already been packed, Y/N,” Mom said, pointing over in the corner of our loving room.

I grabbed my bags and I headed out the door, not looking back....

“Here you are, my little kitten,” Kaoru said, opening the door to a LUXURIOUS limousine. Inside... I saw FOUR other people...


End file.
